


Falling down

by I_am_a_fruit



Series: one piece [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_fruit/pseuds/I_am_a_fruit
Summary: The guys' girlfriends are overworked and they take care of her stubborn ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deaf_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/gifts).



> A request from my old tumblr about some of the one piece guys taking care of their overworked girlfriend who maybe collapsed or something, and as usual I got way too into it and probably wrote more than I imagined. Hope you enjoy my first work.

Marco was usually a very calm and collected person, he never panicked or caused a scene. That was until today. He knew that his girlfriend had been working her ass off the last few weeks, and he'd barely seen her during the meals or even bedtime. He now saw the impact this lifestyle had on her. She had dark circles under her eyes, chapped lips and she was thinner and paler than usual due to the lack of sunlight she was getting for staying under deck for so long. 

He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he couldn't but worry about her health. 

They had been taking a stroll on deck after Marco had finally been able to convince (name) to take a break and go outside, when she'd suddenly collapsed. He had rushed her to the infirmary and most men that he passed on the way would all agree that they had never seen the 1st division captain so worried. The nurses told him that she was malnourished and exhausted and should get plenty of rest.

He took her back to their shared cabin  to let her sleep for a while.  After tucking her in he noticed that her desk was still slammed with paperwork so he decided to lighten her burden a bit. He had only worked for about an hour when (name) woke up. She looked over to where Marco was sitting at her desk and doing her work, which made feel guilty. 

"Thanks for the help honey." she said, "But I need to go back to work, otherwise god knows what Whitebeard will do to me." She chuckled. Marco did not. "You don't need to work at all right now." Marco said. "You need to rest and regain your strength, then you need to eat something." he continued. (name) looked at him like he had told her to cut of a finger. "Really funny Marco. Now let me get back to work so I can finish it before we reach our next island." She siad.

Marco looked at his girlfriend, eyes filled with worry. She looked so fragile, pale skin, thin arms and yet, such a determined look on her face. He walked over to the bed and took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "No, you've been working way too hard." He said trying to hold back tears. "Look at yourself! You collapsed on deck because you haven't eaten or slept properly. It was fine this time because me and the nurses were around to help you. But what if it happened in battle!? I would never forgive myself if you got hurt or... or..." He couldn't even finish the sentence, for tear were welling in his eyes and formed a lump in his throat, making it hard to talk. Why did she have to be so goddamn stubborn all the time? 

He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his forehead and as he looked up, he could see the tear brimming in (name)'s (e/c) eyes. "Why didn't you just say so dumbass?" She giggled. "I'm sorry I worried you honey. I'm gonna slow down with work from now on, I promise." She said, a smile covering her face and Marco smiled back at her. "You can start by eating something and then get some sleep." He said. (name) nodded and kissed his forehead again. "Then do me a favour and ask the cook for a snack, will 'ya?" She asked. Marco nodded and went to the kitchen to get some food. Glad that she finally had come to her her senses.


End file.
